


Homework

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Language, M/M, Smut, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 13 -Distracted Sex. Alex and Justin are doing their homework, but only one of them actually gives math a chance.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is not distracted sex, but distracting sex - but who cares? I hope you have fun with this.

**Homework**

"Let's stop pretending we can finish this year."  
Alex looks up from his desk, from the blank pages of his homework sheet. The complaint came from his bed, where Justin lies flat on his stomach, searching for an explanation in the books.  
"Fucking math can go solve itself."

True - Alex doesn't really think he can make it. He might have to repeat the year, after all he's missed. But he can't disappoint his parents. Not now. "I'm going to call Zach."  
Justin takes in a sharp breath. Then he lets out a sigh and rolls over onto his back. "Asking Zach for phone sex would be a more effective way of spending time than this."  
A long stare meets Justin. No comeback line, just a stare. Then, while Alex picks up the phone, he says "Didn't know you're into Zach." and he dials his friend's number.  
"I'm not-" Justin starts, but then realizes Alex is already calling the tall guy. He sits up and watches him wait for Zach to pick up.

"Math book, page 93, bottom half. Tell me how to do it and you'll save my life," Alex starts in place of a greeting. And that's it - Justin has enough. He knows very well he can't finish the year, and based on all he knows Alex can't either. "Tell him you have a boner," Justin whispers into his ear, so that Zach can't hear him.  
"I don't-" Alex stops what he was going to say just in time. "I don't even understand what a vector is," - and he doesn't need to lie about it, because what the hell just happened with geometry in those five months.

Meanwhile Justin licks over his earlobe and he blushes, because he can feel that warm touch tingle everywhere in his goddamn body.  
"Stop. Stop stop stop," Alex says and while he hisses the word the first time, he tries to sound more casual as he repeats it. "Let me take notes."  
Instead of writing down what Zach just told him, he takes another empty sheet and writes a note for Justin. _If I_ get _a boner, it's your problem not mine._ He holds it up into Justin's face.  
At that, Justin grins. "Challenge accepted," he whispers.

Alex tries to listen to Zach's explanations, he really does. But it's not all that easy. There's the mindfuckery of lines placed in the three dimensional room on the one side of the phone, and on the other side Justin pulls his chair back and goes on his knees under the desk, a devious grin on his lips.  
Speaking of his lips... Alex inhales sharply when Justin's mouth touches his dick through the sweatpants. The tingling sensation of his touch rushes all through his body and he almost drops the phone. It's followed by the tell-tale throbbing of a growing boner.

 _What if I'm turned on by guys?_ This question has arisen since that one fateful afternoon in the boy's locker room, after training with Zach. And then, when he gave it some serious thought, Alex decided that it would be okay. Boys and girls, what would it matter. Would it endanger his reputation - after rocking his sad-boy image, picking fights with the jocks and attempting to kill himself? _Clearly not._

So when Justin's lips brush over the fabric of his pants again, he reaches inside with a casual movement, and pulls it out. He halfway assumes that Justin would continue just to prove a point, but he is still surprised to feel the other boy's tongue run up his shaft.  
" _Fuck,_ " he breathes. He is almost ready to close his eyes and enjoy it, but then a voice near his ear interrupts him. "Alright - you have to be more specific with your problems."

 _Fuck,_ he thinks again, but without letting it slip. Zach is still on the phone. "I meant fuck... fuck I finally understand it."  
Zach doesn't seem to believe him, asking for Alex to explain it back to him to check it, and to make matters worse, Justin has just closed his mouth around his tip the moment Zach finishes his sentence. Alex has to control his breath and keep himself from moaning.  
"As you- as you said. A light of ray. _Fuck._ Ray of light. In a room."

Justin has to pull away and cover his mouth so that he doesn't laugh out loud. " _A light of ray?_ " he giggles quietly. He lazily strokes Alex's length with the remaining hand.   
" _What?_ " Alex hisses and he tries to cover his phone as he does, but Zach can hear him. "I- I was just shocked. I didn't expect to calculate the point where it- I don't even understand what I'm supposed to do." Alex is aware that he sounds like an idiot, but it's a really complicated topic afterall. He has half a mind to tell Zach that it's hopeless and to hang up, so that Justin can properly give head, but Zach doesn't give up this easily. He sounds determined now to explain Alex how to calculate where the ray of light hits the floor.

And Justin...  
Justin takes as much into his mouth as he can and gives him some eager licks around the tip and along the underside. The throbbing grows stronger and Alex has to bite his hand not to make any suspicious noises. If there is room for one thought in his head besides _'Holy shit this is good!'_ then it's _'When and where did Justin learn this?'_ and clearly not vectors and math.   
He just grunts some _"Hum"_ s and _"Yeah"_ s into his phone and adds an occasional _"What do you mean?"_ to avoid complex questions.  
His mind is under his table, fucking Justin Foley's hot wet lips.

"Alex?" Zach asks eventually. "Yeah?" answers the smaller boy between two suppressed moans.  
"Are you jerking off?"  
Alex can feel the heat on his cheeks. "Why?"  
"Because you're obviously not following the conversation, and I can hear your ragged breath."  
There is no better explanation for what is _really_ happening, so Alex agrees, and half heartedly listens to Zach's offer to come over and explain it on an example - in an hour or two, _when he feels all fresh and satisfied_.

For a couple of seconds Alex listens to the signal of the disconnected phone, before he realizes Zach has actually hung up already. Justin's mouth is just fabulous, he has never felt anything better.  
He switches his phone off and looks down, right into those wonderfully blue eyes that watch his reactions. "Fuck Justin, you better finish your job," Alex moans and lets the fingers of his good hand run through the other boy's hair.   
It doesn't take him long. Now that math is not distracting him anymore, now that he can fully focus on all that happens down there, he is ready within seconds.   
Justin doesn't swallow, but Alex already thinks he's brave enough for blowing him and when he catches his breath again, he bows down to give Justin's forehead a peck. "Best math lesson ever," he whispers.


End file.
